Pink:
by bloodyamore
Summary: Paired fic w/ Near's Favorite Color. Wammy's house. Pink dye can lead to new discoveries, such as learning someone you never expected loved you.
1. Favorite Color

_Disclaimer: Me no own death note:(_

_Author's Note: I dyed my hair pink today… it inspired this as well. I love my pink hair!_

_Anyways, a MelloxNear for you. _

_I suppose this is kind of a sequel/connected to story to '**Near's Favorite Color,'** but only because it has a similar theme. _

**_:Pink:_**

"Wonder how long it took him to notice," Matt whispered, giggling madly.

"Considering it's Near, not long. Think he's tried to get it out by now?" Mello wondered.

"I hope not," Matt mumbled, still giggling. " I want to see what the kid looks like with pink hair!"

"Shush… what if people hear you," Mello quieted his friend. They were lounging around in the den, talking about their latest ploy in torturing Near. The night before they had slipped pink hair dye into Near's shampoo, knowing he took a shower every night. By now Near's fluffy tuft of hair was probably bright pink.

"Sorry… but I can't wait to see it," the redhead squealed, exited by the thought of seeing number one with pink hair.

Mello stood up from the couch, gesturing for his friend to do the same. "Well then, lets go find him."

xX--Xx

Hours later Mello rest against a bookshelf in the library, lazily chewing on a chocolate bar. He had long since given up on looking for the albino boy. He was too hard to find, maybe he'd hidden in his room…

At that moment, the doors to the library flew open, Mr. Rogers storming in, dragging Near in by the sleeve. The old man stopped upon seeing Mello. "You. Did you do this?" he roared, tugging on Near for emphasis.

So. The old man had figured it out. I suppose only Mello _would _do this sort of thing to the boy. "I don't even own pink dye," Mello said in a carefree tone. "Matt might though," he added.

An angry vein threatened to pop on Mr. Rogers forehead. "Very funny." His voice was stone.

Mello winced mentally. He looked over at Near. The kid was twirling a pink lock of hair around his finger, watching the situation with a bored expression. "Why're you so mad?" Mello asked, gesturing at Near. "He doesn't even care, do you Near?"

Near directed his gaze at Mello, tone emotionless. "Well, I suppose I don't have any particular preference."

"See? So why's it matter?" the blonde defended.

Mr. Rogers twitched. "Because it is a violation of personal space. For god's sake, you _dyed _his hair."

'_Technically, he did it to himself…' _Mello thought to himself. "But he _asked_ me to do it. I was doing him a favor." This was an obvious lie. The only way Near might've _asked_, was by being annoying to the blonde. And that was the sarcastic usage of the word.

Still, Mr. Rogers, as a guardian, couldn't totally rule out the possibility, _however non-existent_, that Near had purposely wished for pink hair. He looked down at the quiet boy. "Well? Is what Mello said true?"

Mello had lost. He sighed inwardly, knowing his punishment wasn't going to pleasant. He looked at Near with pleading eyes. They weren't intentional, for the blonde knew Near's emotionless attititude wouldn't cut him any slack.

The porcliean boy looked back and forth between the two from under his now-pink bangs as he twirled a strand of hair. After a moment, he spoke. "Yes, Mello did Near a favor." Rogers stared, Mello was shocked, but quickly masked it.

"Yup!" Mello wrapped an arm around Near, almost happy that the albino had gotten him out of trouble.

Roger looked at the two with a look of utter disbelief. '_Mello must have threatened him or something…'_

Near tugged at his own hair a little harder. "After all, one of my favorite colors is pink," Near concluded his explaination, a tint of pink staining his own cheeks.

Mr. Rogers shook his head, and left, confuzed.

Mello let go of the shorter boys' shoulders, looking at him. "Thanks," he mumbled, sticking his hands in his pockets. Near continued to twirl his hair. "So, is pink really your favorite color?" the blonde asked, slightly amused.

Near stared up at him. "One of them." He answered tonelessly. "But my favorite color is-" Near reached his hand up, touching Mello's bangs, swishing them. "This."

xX--Xx

_A/N: second half will be up soon... feedback appreciated._


	2. In The Night

_A/N: You wouldn't believe how stumped I was on how to end this. In other news, I have to help organize a wedding…_

_Be for warned, this chapter's more intense than the last._

**Review!**

* * *

_**:Pink:** - Part 2_

_Near stared up at him. "One of them." He answered tonelessly. "But my favorite color is-" Near reached his hand up, touching Mello's bangs, swishing them. "This."_

xX--Xx

Mello face reddened as Near's dark eyes stared into his.

The albino's hand traveled to Mello's cheek, stroking it gently. "Your cheeks are pink."

Mello stared, mortified. "W-well you're acting weird," Mello stated.

Near's eyes took in the blonde's expression before his hand fell to the side. His other hand drifted into pink locks, viciously tugging at them as he looked down. "I suppose so," he said in his usual tone. The two stood there for mere seconds before Near made his exit.

The blonde stared after him, still processing what had happened.

xX--Xx

When Mello entered his room Matt was laying on the bed, playing his Nintendo DS, his hair blue.

The chocoholic momentarily came back to reality, "Why the fuck is your hair blue?"

Matt didn't look up as he answered. "Dyed it. Wanted to show my love for Saix," he smiled, still playing his DS. Then added, "He's from Kingdom Hearts."

Mello shook his head, ceasing his 'wtf' look at his friend. Plopping down on the bed next to the now blue-headed boy, he sighed.

His roommate turned off his DS, rolling on his side to look at the blonde. "What happened?"

Mello looked up at the ceiling. "Just… Near again."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "There were no classes today. What happened?… Did the pink come out?" Mat asked, fearful he might have used up the dye for nothing.

"…No…" Mello said, drifting off slightly. "He liked the hair actually.."

Matt's eyes widened. "No way! Maybe he's gay…" the bluenette giggled. His laughing was short-lived as he was chucked off the bed.

Matt looked up, bewildered at his angry friend. "What did I do?"

Mello shook his head, calming himself down. "I… sorry," he looked away, towards the wall.

Matt slowly stood up, getting back on the bed. "Mello," he said quietly, "What happened?" Concern laced through the question.

Mello let out an angry huff before flinging himself into the pillows. "Near!"

xX--Xx

Two days later and still Mello found himself drifting back to that moment, to how Near had touched him. He twitched, utterly sickened by himself and his thoughts.

Matt was sulking around the playroom, sad that Nears pink hair had dulled so much that it was almost white again. He pouted, staring at Near before leaving dramatically. "Man! Why'd it have to be temporary dye…"

Near watched as the goggle wearing boy left, before returning to his puzzle. His brows furrowed under long bangs as he worked. Ever since he had talked to Mello, it seemed the blonde was avoiding him. That was not what the albino wanted. Why had he even told Mello about his favorite color. Now Mello was going to be too creeped out to be in the same room with him.

The porcelain boy visibly frowned.

xX--Xx

Three am. Three fucking am! And Mello was still awake, his thoughts drifting back to Near every time he closed his eyes. Finally, he flung himself up, giving up on sleep. He wasn't going to get any sleep this way.

Number two got out of bed and snuck to the kitchen, getting some chocolate before heading back towards his room. Unfortunately chocolate made him think, and that was what was keeping him awake.

Mello stopped as he walked by the very thing he was thinking about's room. "Hm… " the teen shrugged, why not.

He walked up to the door, gently gripping the handle and turning to see if it was locked. It wasn't, how shocking. He tiptoed into the room, quietly getting to the bed. He froze as Nears' gray eyes met his.

Near had been awake too, also thinking about the moment they had shared in the library. "Hello Mello."

Mello's eyes narrowed. "Don't speak," he whispered, an undertone of definiteness. Near decided he would obey the order, saying nothing more as the blonde climbed onto the bed, sitting next to him. The albino sat up to look at the other.

"You couldn't sleep either." It was not a question, more of a statement.

Near nodded in reply anyway.

"Hm." Blue eyes stared intently at the owner of the room. They stayed frozen like that for a while, until Near began to twirl his hair.

Mello found that annoying. He grabbed the pale hand, pulling it down into his lap so it couldn't twirl anymore hair. Near instinctually raised his other hand to grip his hair, but it was grabbed as well.

"Tell me, why is '_this_'," Mello shook his head slightly so his hair would swivel, "Your favorite color?"

Near stared at him, "May I touch it again." That wasn't answering his question. After a minute of no other reply, he loosened his grip on the albino's hands.

Near pulled them out of the gentle grip, bringing them to golden locks. He smiled. Mello shivered.

Pale hands twisted into long soft locks, twirling and stroking contently.

At first Mello just closed his eyes, pretended he was dreaming. He supposed, he wanted it to be a dream because it felt so nice. And you weren't supposed to think your nemesis stroking your hair was _nice_.

Mello opened his eyes, deciding he didn't give a damn if this was real. It really wasn't bad at all. His head was being pampered and he had a nice opportunity to take in the porcelain boys' features up close.

Up close Near didn't look cold at all. At least, not tonight. His smile was still the twisted thing it always was, but somehow it seemed kind of cute up close. The cheeks were slightly flushed, not their usual pale. Mello idly wondered what Near was flushed for.

Gray eyes sparkled as the albino ran his fingers through Mello's hair. He was finally touching the boy worthy of being an angel. His hair was so soft… Near leaned closer, smelling it. _Apple blossoms._

The blonde stiffened slightly when he felt Nears' face against his head. He was so close. They had never been this close before. Hell, they had never been this content with each other before, it was… nice.

Near felt hands slide into his own hair, before his face was yanked down in front of Mello's.

Blue eyes swam with brilliance as Mello stared at him. Somehow Near felt power in those eyes, like he was no longer calling the shots. "Why are you doing this?" Mello asked, voice completely void of suspicion, or question for that matter, how odd.

"Because I've always wanted to touch your hair." Of course Near would answer like that. Never the answer you wanted, just the obvious one.

Mello shook his head, smirking slightly before leaning over Near. The albino was pressed against the pillows. "Apparently. But tell me," Mello moved his lips next to Near's ear, "What else have you wanted to do to me?"

Nears' heart sped up as he felt the hot breath against his ear. The blonde moved his head back, so he could see his rival's face.

The almost white haired boy was extremely flushed, and his eyes were wide with want.

Mello felt butterfly wings fluttering in his stomach. He did nothing after that. Waiting for Near to answer.

All logic left the albino. All that was left was unsatisfied need. Near lunged forward, knocking Mello onto his back as Near climbed onto of the older teen. The grey eyed boy's breaths were quick.

The blonde stared up, completely shocked. "Please.." Near begged, knowing in the back of his mind that Mello had no idea what he was begging for. He whimpered, screw asking for permission. He crushed his lips with Mello's, savoring the taste of chocolate he met.

Mello froze only until instincts told him to kiss back. Their lips pushed against each other with bruising force. Near really wanted this. The albino tried to sneak his tongue past moving lips, gasping as Mello invaded his own mouth.

Tongues clashed, batting between lips, exploring, invading. Finally they broke apart for oxygen.

Normally crisp blue eyes were hazy as Mello gazed at the albino above him.

Near's senses returned, and his whole face lit up with embarrassment. He crawled off of Mello, mumbling incoherent apologies.

The blonde sat up, pulling Near back to him, holding him there. "Don't speak," Mello whispered into pink-tinted curls. "I don't want an apology." Near whimpered as he felt Mello trail wet kisses down his neck.

"W-what do you want?" Near stuttered, titling his head to give the blonde more access.

"You."

xX--Xx


End file.
